Scourge Returns
by Madame Dark Rose
Summary: When Winterpaw and Dovepaw venture into the woods. When they encounter Scourge's ghost, nobody believes them. What happens when very real situations occur? T cause I'm paranoid. Written for Winter423.
1. Into the Woods

Winterpaw trekked through the bramble, on his way to find some juniper berries for Kat. Hazel had gotten a bellyache, and word was going around in the apprentice den that Dovepaw might have something to do with it. Of course, she claimed innocence. Typical BlogClan stuff. Everyone expected Dovepaw would get back at him for the nickname 'banana mushroom popsicles', But he doubted the she cat would go _that_ far. Yes, she got angry on occasion. But usually, it was in a playful manner. The only time Dovepaw was murderous was when someone hurt Redkit, or someone made fun of another cat. Or she was shipped. Dovepaw hated the shipping, and stayed away from it. But if Hazel did something like that, she wouldn't have poisoned him, would she?

* * *

Winter kept pondering, as he made it to the only juniper bush in the whole forest. Dovepaw sauntered up, startling the Tom. "So, Hazelburrow isn't better?"

"No."

"Shame. I was going to sneak on him, but Kat would kill me if she caught me doing that in her den."

"You didn't poison him or anything?"

" No . . ."

"And you don't know who did it?"

"No, I don't."

Dovepaw turned to walk off, when a pool of scarlet blood leaked from under the bush. "What the . . .?"

"What's wrong?"

"Bushes aren't supposed to bleed, are they?"

The apprentices looked at each other, then peered into the bush. What they saw made their hearts stop cold.

They screamed and ran off as a black cat emerged from the bushes, throat bloody, and a whole paw scarlet red.

* * *

"You saw who, exactly?" Cakestar queried.

"Scourge's ghost! We were in the forest -"

"And we peaked in this bush -"

"We saw him, then -"

"We ran back!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the patrol Cakestar sent out came back, with nothing to report. But the two apprentices were sure of what they saw. When they were finally calm, everyone turned in, unaware of the blood filled blue eyes watching them

 **AN so this is my first story out here! Wooooooooo! Self congratulations aside, if you guys can review, it would be great! And please, no harsh words. And I forgot to do a disclaimer at the top, sooooooo,**

 **I own a pair of socks monkey slippers and a nerf gun. That's all. And Dovepaw is me, BTW.**


	2. A Death in the Clan

**Aaaannnndddd, its an update! I should sleep, but have battery, will post!**

 **I don't own: Warriors, or even some of the characters. But I did wish Kate Cary a happy birthday!**

"Winterpaw, have you seen Whiskerkit? I was sure she was around here _somewhere._ " Flowerstream said, coming up to the apapprentice. It had been a day since he and Dovepaw ran into what they believed was Scourge's ghost.

"I thought Blizzard was watching the kits. Or at least some of them." Winterpaw replied, tail twitching, as he looked up from sorting Kat's herbs. "I think Cypresspaw and Jayfrost took Redkit, Selfiekit, Stoatkit, Mistykit and Whiskerkit to the pond."

"Okay, thanks Winter!" With that, the silver warrior took off to the pond.

 _Linebreak, because I'm lazy. ?_

"Winterpaw, have you finished sorting those herbs?" Kat queried, padding in softly. "Because Hazelburrow needs some more juniper. I think if he doesn't get well soon, I might need to give him yarrow."

"Yes Kat. I have it-" Winterpaw was cut off as yowl of alarm resounded through the camp. Everyone ran out to the clearing, to see a very distraught Flowerstream sitting next to Cakestar and Flame. Winterpaw saw Dovepaw weaving her way through the crowd of cats. "Redkit! Has anyone seen Redkit!?"

Winterpaw made his way through the crowd, and managed to catch little snippets of what Flowerstream was saying.

" . . . Whiskerkit . . . missing . . . dead . ... upset . . . Dovepaw . ... sorry . . ."

Winterpaw ran back to the den, and started pulling some Poppy seeds. Soon after, Kat walked in.

"What happened!?" The white apprentice asked.

"Whiskerkit's dead."

 **Satisfying? I made Whiskerkit up, so I have a right to kill him. I'm hoping BlogClan won't butcher me for using them.**

 **Thank you MagaNerd and Winter423 for the reviews! And while we're at it . . .**

 **Review!**


	3. Or Maybe Not

**I own Dovepaw and a homemade Scourge collar. Tis all.**

"How did she die!? Why -" Kat held up a paw to silence her apprentice.

"Flowerstream went out to look for Whiskerkit by the pond. When she got there, Whiskerkit was dead, and Mistykit, Stoatkit, Selfiekit, Redkit, Cypresspaw and Jayfrost were missing. Cakestar sent out a patrol to search."

"Kat?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe it was . . . you know, the ghost?"

Kat sighed. "Winterpaw, the patrols didn't find anything! There is no ghost!"

"But -"

"No buts! Now I need to go give Hazel some yarrow. Think you'll be okay here?"

"Sure. I think we're low on cobwebs. I'm gonna go get some."

 _say hello to my little linebreak_

Dovepaw startled Winterpaw as she walked up. Did that cat ever announce herself!?

"Winter!" She called. "You and I both know what we saw, right?"

"Yea. It must've been Scourge. But how could he come back?"

"I don't know, but I remember my mom telling man old nomad's story about a portal between death and life."

"But its just a story, right?" Winter turned around, to hear back to camp, when a black cat sprang out of nowhere. Blood dripping from his neck, blue eyes red. There was no mistaking the collar and white paw. "Or, maybe not."

 **Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary.**


	4. Leave it All Behind

**I own Dovepaw. I don't own anything else. Surprise, surprise.**

 **AN I hate getting sick. Wrecks the creative process. In an answer to a question I got, I have no idea how long this will go.**

 _"or maybe not."_

"I hope your fighting skills are still good!" Dovepaw hissed, dropping into a defensive position.

With a yowl of rage, the ghost threw itself at me. I dodged the attack easily. The undead cat rushed at Dovepaw next. She launched herself over the creature, and dug her claws and teeth into its back. I hurried over, and raked my claws into the flank of the ghost. It hissed, and swung a paw at its muzzle. It hit the neck. The ghost ran off, and Dovepaw released her claws. "Nice shot Winterpaw."

I looked at my paw. "I was aiming for his head"

/

We worked our way through the brush. Nearing the entrance of camp, we heard Cakestar talking with Kat and Goldenspark.

"I'm sure they're fine. They probably just ran into some good hunting, and decided to take it back."

"Hunting is right. Scorge was hunting us." I stated, as we walked into camp.

"And he probably wanted to take _us_ back. Which probably wouldn't be a good tthing." Dovepaw added.

"How many times do we have to tell you two!? There is no ghost! Now go to your dens." Kat sounded off.

"No. We won't." I whispered.

"What was that!?"

"No, we won't!" I repeated louder. The kits, intrigued by the drama, peered out of the nursery.

"How long will it take you all to believe us!? When everycat dies!? When you're looking StarClan in the face!?" Dovepaw spat angrily. I stormed out of camp, and Dovepaw followed.

"You come back here now!" Cakestar yelled. We kept walking. We didn't even look back.

I spoke up. "So, everyone still think you poisoned Hazel?"

If looks could kill . . .


	5. Recovery Almost

**I only own Dovepaw**

The two apprentices traveled til dusk, only stopping for a hunting break. Not sure what to do next, the rested for a while. "Maybe we should go back." Dovepaw said, breaking the silence. "We're more vulnerable out here."

"We're not going back! They don't believe us there. If we can't fight there, we'll fight here."

"But what good will it do us -the Clan - if we, the only ones who know the truth, die?"

"Then don't die. Don't you want to rescue Redkit?"

Dovepaw scuffed her paws on the ground. "Fine. But if I die, I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough."

:WW:

Winterpaw took the first watch, so Dovepaw could rest. The tan she cat was exhausted, having done most of the hunting. They made a temporary den from an old rabbit set. He started thinking, 'maybe Dovepaw is right, what if this is a bad idea?' His thoughts didn't go too far, as the sound of wailing hit his ears. 'Sounds like . . . Mistykit!?' Winterpaw's eyes widened, heart pounded in his chest. "Dovepaw! Wake up!"

"What!? Is it the ghost?"

"No, I think I heard Mistykit! Come on!"

Dovepaw reluctantly followed the black spotted apprentice as he led her around the area. "For the love of Firestar, will you calm down? I . . . My StarClan, do you think . . ." Dovepaw trailed off.

"They're in the cave? Yes."

"Let's go!"

:WW:

After Trailing around in the cave for a half hour, they finally found who they were looking for.

"Are you guys all right?" Winterpaw said, running up to the group of cats, but realized quickly they were unconscious. "Quick! Let's get them out before . . ." Winterpaw trailed off as the ghost walked in.

"Never mind"

 **sorry for the wait, I've decided that Mondays, Wednesday evenings or Thursday, and Saturdays will be update days.**

 **Review, and receive a virtual cookie!**


	6. You only die twice

**I don not own, or claim to own, any of the following items/names: Cypresspaw, Redkit, Selfiekit, Flowerstream, Hazelburrow, Mistykit, Stoatkit, Kat, Cakestar, Jayfrost, Winterpaw, and any other characters except Dovepaw. And Whiskerkit.**

"When we get out of this, you are going to owe me a mouse!" Dovepaw hissed angrily to Winterpaw. The ghost let out a cry of rage, then charged at the two apprentices. They side stepped the attack, then whipped around to face the ghost as it crashed into the wall of the cave. It turned around and slashed at Dovepaw's throat. She quickly avoided it, and made a move for its muzzle. It swatted her paw away, and tossed her across the cave. Winterpaw kept avoiding it, but soon, it would be unavoidable that he attack. Luckily, while the ghost's attention was on him, Dovepaw stealthily slipped behind it, and leaped onto its back. She dug her claws in its back, and held on for dear life. Winterpaw knew he only had one chance, so he took the swing. It hit the ghost square on the neck, and to his horror, the head came off the body. It rolled to the ground, leaking blood all the way. Dovepaw looked like she was going to be sick. "I am never going out in the woods again."

/

Winterpaw followed Dovepaw as they stepped out of the cave, with Jayfrost and Cypresspaw behind. All of them carried a kit in their mouth as they began the journey back to camp. The nightmare was over. But would they be accepted back into camp? After all, they disrespected a warrior, medicine cat, and the leader. They hadn't even thought about what their ancestors would say. But after this whole thing, the one thing that truly worried him was if Dovepaw would hold him up to that mouse.


End file.
